Sasuke sensei chapter 4
Chapter 4- Old Teachers and New Weapons xXxXx (Sasuke’s POV) “Sasuke-sensei teach me that lightning move.” Jin commanded be as we continued our journey to deliver the scroll. I was reminded of a certain hyperactive blonde fox I know. “Aren’t you supposed to be an earth type ?” I asked him with a smirk. “But don’t you use two elements Sensei ?” asked Jin sending me a smirk that was eerily similar to one of my own, maybe I’m rubbing off on these kids. “Fair enough, after you master ten earth ninjutsu I’ll teach you another element.” I told Jin thinking back to a time years ago. Flashback “Yo, a room for the night please.” Called Kakashi to the hotel worker sat behind the desk. “Yes Sir, room 8 is free, here is your key.” Replied the man handing Kakashi a key, we thanked the man before heading up to the room. “Ah, I can’t remember the last time I came here ?” complained Kakashi sitting on one of the bed’s and closing his one revealed eye. “Speaking of which, where are we Sensei ?” I asked, although when we first met I simply referred to the man as Kakashi I had come to respect him more, especially after learning the Chidori I felt he deserved the title. We had been travelling for about a month now, while all three members of team seven had Sannin offer to train them only Naruto and Sakura were accepting, I’d rather Kakashi over the snake creep any day. As I said we were all training at the moment with different teachers, Naruto was travelling with Jiraiya and Sakura was staying in Konoha under Tsunade’s care, Kakashi had taken me more under his wing and we were travelling together now. This was our first city to stop in, so far we had only been training in the wilderness, and we were only training two things, Taijutsu and Chidori, and using them together. My biggest breakthrough had been using the Chidori with both hands, from there I managed to get the Chidori to extend all the way to my elbows, forming what I called Chidori gloves, Kakashi said if I could keep the Chidori’s active I could develop a fighting style using them. “You’ve probably never heard of it considering the bad-blood between the Cloud village and Konoha, but we’re in a town, well city, called Bolt in the Lightning country.” Answered Kakashi as I took a seat on the free bed. “It’s a very famous city and probably has the largest amount of ninja in the world.” Continued Kakashi and I felt my eyes widen. “Why ?” I asked, this wasn’t a hidden village, there were no Gate guard’s, why did it have so many Ninja. “I was getting to that, there is something here that attracts many ninja all over the world, for various reasons, the Lightning God Tournament.” Answered Kakashi, I get it now, of course ninja’s would come for a tournament. “Are we here to compete then ?” I asked, I wasn’t so sure, if these were the best ninja’s in the world, would we stand a chance. “No, the ninja’s that fight in these tournaments aren’t normal ninja, that is to say you’ll never face one of them in combat in the field.” Answered Kakashi, I waited patiently for him to continue. “The ninja’s in these tournaments are all retired from active duty, or more accurately I should say permanently transferred as a tournament ninja, they only fight in tournaments and no longer do missions, it would be suicide for a ninja to have all his techniques and there weaknesses known to the world, remember that the next time you use a jutsu Sasuke, however most Kage quite like the idea of having a winning ninja and support tournament ninja.” Finished Kakashi, and I caught his meaning, if I use the Chidori or even one of my Katon against an enemy ninja I have to finish them. “So why are we here then ?” I asked, and would later feel stupid for asking. Kakashi simply tapped the left side of his headband, his covered Sharingan. And I realised that with the Sharingan I would be like a kid in candy store, that just won the lottery. End Flashback That Tournament had been an amazing training tool, I had entered with three Fire jutsu, one Lightning jutsu, and a few Shuriken Jutsu, I must of left with a few hundred jutsu covering every element, dozens of new Taijutsu styles and Weapons. I should take them to the tournament some time. “What element’s do you know ?” Jin asked me bringing me out of my thoughts. “Define ‘know’ ?” I asked, it wouldn’t be long now till the village. “Like, twenty or more Jutsu.” Answered Jin. “Oh, all of them then.” I answered, I had been back to Bolt a few times. “You’re kidding, right Sensei ?” asked Jin, looking over I noticed his questioning had gotten the girls attention too. “Do you have any Summoning Contracts ?” asked Hanabi, and I noticed the interest in her voice. “Three.” I answered, the first had been the Dog summoning contract from Kakashi, then Itachi let me sign the Uchiha Family summoning contract, one that every member of the Uchiha clan’s main family is allowed to sign, the Phoenix summoning contract. And the last one…… I don’t want to remember her right now. “What about Taijutsu ?” asked Asuka. “Muay Thai Boxing, Kenpo, Jujitsu and Shaolin Gung-fu.” I answered, it had been Kakashi that had introduced me to the more traditional taijutsu styles of Kenpo and Jujitsu, bringing me to there respective dojo in our travels. It was Itachi though that had given my Taijutsu some spice. Flashback “Itachi, were are you ?” I muttered to myself as I searched for him on the ship, I had returned to Konoha a week ago after training for a year with Kakashi and before I could get a nice home cooked meal from mom, no offence to Kakashi he’s amazing at ninjutsu, but he lacks a little something in the cooking department. Hell, I didn’t even get to see father before we left, I know Itachi and Kakashi agreed to train me together but I didn’t think Itachi was this keen on the idea. And now I couldn’t find him anywhere, and it wasn’t a big boat we were on either. Itachi had told me that we would be going to a temple in a far off place famous for it’s fighting, Shaolin was it’s name I think. I finally found Itachi in the lowest floor of the ship, the place was crowded and they were all gathered around in a circle, getting closer I discovered what they were watching. A fight. Both men were clad in shorts and were taking the weirdest stance I had ever seen, as opposed to my wide Kenpo stance or neutral Jujitsu stance they were taking a much shorter stance, heads tucked in, were my hands would have been extended there’s were held tightly next to there heads elbows tight against there torso. And like that they were going at it, violent brutally brilliant punches, powerful kicks, elbows, knees, wrestling, everything. My sharp eyes quickly picked out the better of the two, he was taking less hits and giving more, a tall man easily 6’4 he was built like a mountain and had dark hair and sharp green eyes, as well as several scars, one in particular caught my eye running just right of his right eye all the way down his face. Alas, the better fighter doesn’t always win, it wasn’t until I activated by Sharingan I realised that underneath the wrappings on his hands the other man had some metal plating or somrthing, allowing him to cut just above the scarred man’s left eye. With blood clouding his vision the scarred man took a beating, and amazingly, kept going, getting back up and trying to fight back even without his vision, until finally, he couldn’t get back up. About an hour later I found the man up on the deck starring at the sea, a bandage covered his new cut. “What’s your name ?” I asked leaning on the railing next to the scarred man and watching the sea myself. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business kid.” Replied the man not even turning to face me. “Of course it is, how else can I answer people when they ask who taught me this form of fighting.” I answered him, keeping my Sharingan active encase I misread the man. “You’ve got balls kid, but why are you asking a loser to teach you ?” asked the man still watching the sea. “Because I don’t need to learn to cheat, I need to learn to fight.” I answered, I heard him chuckle, he must have known the other man was cheating too, how could he not considering he felt the metal with every punch, what stopped him from saying anything then, fighters pride perhaps. “I don’t actually have a name, but people have been calling me Tsuki no Kami for a while now.” Introduced the scarred man, Tsuki, the God of Striking. “So what should I tell people when they ask who was my first student ?” asked Tsuki finally turning to face me with a grin, revealing a chipped tooth or two. “Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.” I answered returning the grin with my signature smirk. “Well Sasuke, let’s begin, first lesson, strength in swimming can be strength in punching and kicking, so……….” Tsuki told me, lifting me above his head at the same time and turning toward the sea. I had a bad feeling about this. End Flashback “Wow, who taught you ?” asked Jin, it probably surprised the poor boy when I started roaring with laughter. I wonder if anyone’s asked Tsuki yet. xXxXx (Asuka’s POV) We had finally completed our first Real mission as Sensei called it, and I could see why, we had never been almost buried in any of the other missions, well except Jin that one time when we were walking those dogs. Sensei was treating us to sushi as a result and then we were going to go get some supplies. “Sasuke-sensei why do we need to get supplies, why don’t we train instead.” I had to laugh at Jin a little, since learning about our Sensei’s training he’d been pestering him for training, especially after hearing that Sensei learned from someone called Tsuki no Kami. He probably believed it was an actual God. “Well Jin, Asuka and myself have to get replacement swords and Hanabi has something important to get too, but…” Said Sensei lazily, I guess all those powerful Lightning jutsu are taking there toll, I wonder if he’ll teach me them. “But ?” asked Jin eagerly. “I have heard that several retired martial artists live in this village, we’re staying the night so you’re free to hunt one down for some pointers.” Finished Sensei, now I was feeling a little jealous, Jin might learn something cool. xXxXx (Hanabi’s POV) Sasuke had taken us to the towns market to get the replacement swords first, he said we’d get my glasses after, I was afraid what would happen when my father saw me with glasses, but Sasuke said he’d take care of it. And amazingly I trusted him. We were in the middle of the market when Sasuke and Asuka did something weird, both of them had been slouching because of their low chakra, and suddenly they both stood completely straight up and turned in the same direction. “You feel it too, don’t you ?” Sasuke asked Asuka as he began walking towards a stall. “Yeah, but I don’t know what it is.” Answered Asuka as we followed Sasuke. He quickly sorted through a large barrel of swords pulling two from it. “A fine set of eyes you have young man, to be able to pick out such swords all the way across the road.” Complimented an old man from behind the stall. “Something’s missing.” Stated Sasuke locking eyes with the man. “Right you are, you must have had some amazing teacher boy, the blade you hold in your right hand is the Raikiri, a, or should I say, The Lightning Blade.” said the man gesturing to the katana in Sasuke’s right hand, I could see that the original handle was blue and wrapped in the same style as all other katana in black cloth. “The blade in your left hand is usually referred to as Nii Rai, the Second Lightning however the maker of these katana made another sword as you’ve probably guessed, Ich Rai, the First Lightning, the Nii Rai’s sister sword.” Explained the man, the other sword that Sasuke held, the handle had sky blue cloth similar to Asuka’s hair’s colour above a darker blue. “I’m amazed that both of these sword’s called to you child, if it were the Ich Rai and Nii Rai that I held I could understand, but….” The old man trailed off. “Only this one called me, the other called my student.” Said Sasuke with a smirk handing Asuka the Nii Rai, I hadn’t noticed but she had been staring at the blade since Sasuke took it from the barrel. “How much ?” asked Sasuke already putting the blade on his hip. “No price for you, Lightning Count, I’ve been waiting for you to wield my Katana since my dream inspired me to create them, just promise me you’ll return one day with the Ich Rai’s wielder with you, the God’s won’t allow me to pass till I see all of them in there correct places.” Spoke the old man. “Wait, you made them ?” I asked confused. “Indeed I did.” Answered the old man. “Come on let’s go.” Ordered Sasuke, and I could hear something in his voice that just told me, he really liked that sword. xXxXx (Jin’s POV) It took me awhile but I finally found a Nunchaku master in this damn village. The problem was that he was the only Nunchaku master in the village…….and he had lost both of his arms in the last ninja war. But he did offer some helpful advise like Sasuke-sensei predicted, just some little thing’s but they increased my speed and stability a lot. He also advised to use my current wooden Nunchaku to train with but use steel Nunchaku in battle as I could be up against swords and other sharp weaponry. I’m defiantly taking that advice. xXxXx (Sasuke’s POV) “So how is it ?” I asked Hanabi, I had brought her to an eye specialist who had given us these glasses for her. “I-I can s-see, I can SEE !” shouted Hanabi, breaking into a mix of laughter and tears and hugging me, I had already realised that her eye sight wasn’t naturally weak, something or someone had damaged it. Just how long had it been since she saw anything clearly. “Haha, Sasuke, you’re better looking than I thought you’d be.” Joked Hanabi, the glasses looked good on her, they weren’t big, awkward or thick things. I had put a shinning light back into her eyes, one that was only a slight glimmer when we first met. Now I just had to think of a way to keep Hiashi Hyuga from destroying it http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_sensei_chapter_5